Lily Potter: The Girl Who Survived High School
by EtotheMtothe-ILY
Summary: Harry Potter's baby girl is all grown up.  Follow Lily Potter and her family as they grow up in the magical world.  Rated T to be safe.  There shouldn't be too many problems though.  post DH.
1. Chapter 1

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Harry and Ginny Potter both leaned forward immediatly and kissed. The group of family and friends sitting on chairs in the Weasley's yard stood and cheered happily as the young couple turned and walked down the aisle. The Potter's and their guests celebrated the defeat of Voldemort and the start of a new era, as well as the marriage of Ginny and Harry. Even though this was such a happy time, nobody could help but notice the empt chairs who would have once been filled with family members who had not survived the dark time Voldemort was in power.

"Kreacher!" Ginny Potter called in a happy voice throughout Number 12, Grimmauld Place,

"where are you?"

Ginny patted her large stomach smiling as Kreacher walked in followed by a tottering little boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The little boy ran to his mother who, struggling to pick him up, said,"hullo James, were you having fun outside?"

James gave a little cry of joy and clapped his hands. Then, whistling, Harry Potter walked in the door and pulled off his cloak. James giggled as his dad picked him up and swung him around. Harry leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek. Smiling she said,"Hello dear, how was your day?"

"It was just fine, and yours?" Harry replied.

"Oh you know, same as ever, ready for the baby to come and all." Ginny giggled.

"Same here," Harry laughed along with his wife.

Then James let out a little squeek reminding his parents that he was there and wanted attention.

-7 years later-

Harry smiled as James walked into the kitchen one morning. Even though Ginny had cut his hair the day before, James' hair was the same length as it had been. Ginny looked up from her cooking when her oldest son walked in and sighed. This made Harry laugh more. When their second son, Albus walked in he looked at his brother's hair and said,"What happed to your head?"

James ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged as his parents shared a knowing look.

-3 years later-

"James! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ginny yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" The eleven-year-old boy replied.

"But dad, when is it MY turn?" James' little sister whined to her father.

Harry just smiled and said,"when your eleven darling."

"But I wanna go nooowww!" Lily cried.

"But don't you want to stay here with Albus, daddy, and I?" Ginny asked her daughter.

The little girl just sniffed and nodded.

"Just walk through that wall and don't slow down." Harry told his son quietly.

"Okay!" James said and walked through the wall.

On the other side, the Potters found the Weasley family. Dominique, Victoire, Louis, Fred, and Teddy were standing next to their families with their truncks, looking anxious. On Teddy's shirt was a shiny pin that said head boy. The families talked for a little while and then helped the kids get on the train and waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

-Another 4 years later-

Today is an amazing day. It is her first day. Lily Luna Potter had not slept at all last night. She was far too excited. Early this morning, Lily woke up and got dressed in her brand new outfit. She made sure that her trunk was packed and that everything was where it was supposed to be. She skipped down the stairs and almost screamed when she saw the calendar on the kitchen wall. September first. Lily smiled to herself to what felt like the seven millionth time since she got her Hogwarts letter. Today she was not going to be left behind as her brothers and her cousins got on the train. Lily's parents smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen and sat down. They talked about how grown up she was and shared stories about Hogwarts over breakfast but Lily didn't hear any of that. She was much to busy dreaming about tonight. She had heared about Hogwarts from her family a million times but she couldn't stop imagining what it would really be like. And now that she was finally going to get to go, she couldn't wait.

When they got to platform 93/4, the Potter family found the Weasleys helping put trunks on the train. They grown ups greeted eachother and chated about their kids and their lives. The kids talked in a group, except for Lily and Hugo, who stood there looking around at all the people bustling about. They had both been on the platform before, seeing off their cousins and siblings, but this time it was different. It was their day. They were the ones who got to board that train and ride to Hogwarts. Less than half an hour later, the Potter-Weasleys had said their goodbyes, loaded the train, and were getting ready to go. After a few more last-minute reminders and hugs, Lily, Hugo, James, Albus, Rose, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, and Louis were off to Hogwarts.

Once on the train, Roxanne, James, Fred, and Louis ran off to find their friends, Dominique left to go to the prefects meeting, and Lily, Hugo, Albus, and Rose went to find their own compartment. On the way, Albus and Rose ran into two familiar faces. Lily couldn't see the girl because Rose had ran up and started hugging her so fast, but she did see her extremely blonde hair. Rose and the little girl were talking about their summers and didn't notice the amused looks on Albus and the other boy's faces. Once Lily had gotten tired of standing there awkwardly, she cleared her throat load enough to get her older brother's attention. Albus took the hint and said,"Oh, yeah, um Lily, Hugo, this is Bradley Jeffreys and Madison Wood. Brad, Madi, this is my sister, Lily, and Rose's brother, Hugo. They're first years."

"Oh my goodness. HI!" The really pretty blonde girl ran up and gave Lily and Hugo a hug. "You must be soooo excited to be coming to school! It's amazing there. I promise."

Lily and Hugo just stood there. Then, Albus remembered what they were supposed to be doing, finding somewhere to sit.

"So wer'e going to go find a compartment. Join us?"

The group of kids walked down the train until they found the last empty compartment, and took their seats.

Albus, Rose, Brad, and Madi spent most of the train ride talking and catching up. Lily and Hugo, on the other hand were looking out the window nervously. It had gotten dark a while ago so they knew that they were almost there by now. All of the other Weasley/Potter kids had dropped by a couple times and after a while Dominique came in and told them that they should get their school things on.

Finally, the train came to a stop. The students started bustling about, making sure they had anything and trying to get off the train as soon as possible. Once off the train, Hugo and Lily hear Hagrid's loud voice saying,"Firs' years! Ovah 'ear! This way!" And the two young kids hurried towards him and the boats.


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter, Lily" Proffesor Longbottom said.

It felt like the sorting had gone on forever. Lily had been standing in line half listening to Proffesor Longbottom calling names and the sorting hat announcing what house the student will be in. Lily walked toward the front of the Great Hall, sat on the stool, plopped the hat on her head, and waited. She could hear all the students in the room get silent and the burst out into loud whispers. Lily only heard a few bits and pieces of their conversations.

"That's HARRY POTTER's daughter!"

"Really that's her?"

"That's MY sister," nice James.

Then she heard a voice in her ears.

"Hmmm another Potter. I see you have your father's bravery, your mother's temper and beauty, and both your parent's intellegence. So I think i'll have to put you in..."

GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat debated in Lily's head. Then the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as Lily hopped off the stool at practically ran to her new house. Later, Hugo was also sorted into Gryffindor and the whole school enjoyed an amazing feast. Once everyone had eaten their weight in food, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat.

"I'd like to welcome everyone back to another year at Hogwarts, as well as our first years. I know this ia going to be a great year." The headmistress started. After some more announcements, McGonagall dismissed the students to their houses for the rest of the night.

Lily followed the Gryffindor prefect (her cousin, Dominique) toward the Gryffindor dorms. 30 minutes later, Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Rose, Albus, Hugo, Madi, and Brad.

"So, what do you think so far? Isn't this school just amazing? I think that it's amazing!" Madi said very cheerily. Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Madi's peppy attitude.

"I'm not sure yet, it's the first day..." Lily said. The conversation went on like that for a while. Madi saying something cheerfully and Lily replying awkwardly. Until the kids went to their dorm rooms.

Lily walked into her dorm and saw four other first year Gryffindor girls getting settled in.

After everyone intruduced themselves, Lily knew, Nora, Sarah, Jessa, and Olivia. It had been a long day so Lily went straight to bed, dreaming about what the next day will bring for her.

The next morning, Lily woke up before everyone else. She showered and got dressed in her new school robes. When she got back to the dorm room, all her roomates were up and getting ready.

"Hey! You're up early. Ready for our first day of classes?" Olivia said happily while sitting on her bed looking at her new potions book.

"Yes I'm ready! Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this moment since I was like three!" Lily replied and all the girls started laughing.

"I wonder if the classes are going to be hard?" Sarah said a little panicky.

"My sister said they were extremely hard and that we are expected to know everything already. She's a third year so she knows like everything." Nora said.

"I'm pretty sure your sister was lying. I have two brothers and five cousins who all go here. And two cousins who are graduated and all of them said that the first day is easy." Lily reassured her roomates. Once all the girls were done getting ready, they left their room and went down to the common room.

After eating an amazing breakfast, Proffesor Longbottom handed out the schedules for the year. Lily looked over her schedule. All the first year schedules were the same. Today was:

Potions

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

History of Magic

Herbology

Once dismissed from breakfast, Lily and the rest of the first years made there way to the dungeons for their first Potions' lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily walked into the potion's classroom. In the room were a bunch of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years. Lily sat around a table with Nora, Olivia, Sarah, Jessa, Hugo, and a Gryffindor boy named Justin. Once all the first years were seated and quiet, a man walked into the room and the door shut.

"Welcome to year one potions. My name is Proffesor Larkin. This year we will be learning the basic process of making potions and an intro to potion ingredients. So let's get started. Open your potion's book to page three and start reading chapter one." The man said. He was young looking with black hair, and dark eyes.

Lily's head was spinning, there was just too much information to take in. Her hand was sore from taking notes. It was lunch an the first year Gryffindor's had just got out of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily was walking with Nora on their way to lunch as Hugo walked up with a boy Lily recognized as another first year Gryffindor.

"Hey Lils, Nora, this is Josh. Josh, this is Lily and Nora." Hugo introduced them.

"Hey," they all said quietly. They arrived at the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Once they started eating, Dominique walked up to the four first years.

"Hey Dom!" Lily greeted her cousin cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just checking on my dear ol' cousins, y'know?" She replied, just as cheery.

"Well, I'm doing pretty good. Except I can't possibly keep all this information straight in my head." Lily said, sounding tired.

"Same," Hugo grunted over a mouthfull of food. Earning a round of laughter from Lily and Dominique. Then, Dominique noticed Nora and Josh sitting there looking uncomfortable.

"And who are your friends?" She asked.

"Oh. This is Nora and Josh." Lily said.


End file.
